The Tomorrow We Worried About Yesterday
by beege
Summary: The teaser to an AU I'm working on. Four years in the future with OOC and hints at a lot of changes.


Disclaimer: Eva a) Belongs to Gainax and not me.  
  
b) Was created by Anno and not me.  
  
c) Will never make any money for me.  
  
d) All of the above.  
  
  
  
The Tomorrow We Worried About Yesterday  
  
A dusty jeep that looks nearly as scruffy as the man driving it comes to a smooth stop at the summit of a low hill, its tyres making a slight scrabbling sound as they seek purchase on the gravel road. After jamming on the handbrake Kaji Ryouji hops out and strolls across to a weary looking individual whose long shadow, cast by the rays of a sun just beginning to set, reveals the casual military posture of a veteran soldier.  
  
"You look tired boss" observes Kaji as he comes to stand beside the younger man.  
  
"That would hardly be surprising, Kaji, all things considered" comes the man's response. Through long acquaintance Kaji is just able to detect a faint trace of amused irony in his tone. Kaji and the man whom he protects through deception and manipulation are standing at the summit of a low hill on the outskirts of a small farming town in rural Australia. It's typical of the man to have chosen such a vantage point once the day's trials are over, a place from which he can survey what he and his comrades have wrought while brooding over what is and what might have been.  
  
The two stand in comfortable silence for a minute or two, one contemplative and the other simply patient, before Kaji's immediate superior lets out a low, weary sigh that indicates he is about to speak. His voice fits his face and demeanour well. Worn around the edges from fatigue it yet retains an indefinable quality that hints at inner strength and, possibly, inner beauty.  
  
"This time yesterday they were just going about their business like everyone else. Then this happens . . ."  
  
Words sufficient to describe the carnage laid out before the two fail him, so he settles for an eloquent sweep of his arm that encompasses the ripped up streets, crushed buildings, scattered craters and deep gouges in the earth. A rapid deployment Eva force makes a lot of mess when it arrives at the drop zone, since speed and surprise are high priorities, while preventing collateral damage is comparatively unimportant. Automated field deployment mortars land with a real impact, even with a parachute, while 1/1 scale decoy launchers are nearly as bad. Glide-pack equipped Eva's land with far more grace but cause even more damage, skidding for hundreds of metres across the ground as they jettison vestigial wings and land on their feet. The mobile medical and science facilities that come afterward in NERV transport craft only serve to highlight that the small town was recently the site of a hideous battle.  
  
Kaji shakes his head at the other's gloomy mien. *No matter what happens and how events change us, It seems some things never will* he muses wryly. Out loud, he offers what reassurance he can. "It could have been worse you know. Rits-chan's AHEWS* gave us enough time to get them all evacuated, and the International Reconstruction Fund will pay for all repairs. They're insured for loss of income too – I checked."  
  
"I know, I know, it's just . . ."  
  
  
  
I trail off. It's just not fair? It's just wrong? It's just that saving the world should be easier? That may all in fact be true, but it's not how things are. I know better than to try and run from reality now, although it's nice to take a brief respite every now and again. With a brief rueful shake of my head I straighten up slightly and meet Kaji's gaze levelly. It's time to get back to work.  
  
"I take it you have the final damage assessments for the Eva's?" It's more a statement of fact than a question, despite being phrased as such, which Kaji well knows. It's kind of interesting, amusing even, to see how his attitude changes in response to the change in mine. He doesn't stop slouching or speaking casually – treating me the same way he treats everyone – but his voice changes from the familiarity of an old friend to the correctness of an officer making a report. This is business and it has to be taken seriously – so I should pay attention to what Kaji's saying.  
  
"It's good news, which makes a nice change" Kaji tells me, giving the words a wry twist. "Unit 03 took less damage than the techs originally thought and the armour wear on your Unit 00 and your Unit 01 is within the repair capabilities of the on site equipment. Unit 02 took negligible damage but Hyuuga wants you to tell Asuka that she shouldn't be so hard on the equipment. She overloaded two IR beam rifles and a railgun to boot."  
  
I can feel a small grin tugging at the corner of my mouth when I hear that.  
  
"Asuka's always been a bit trigger happy" I say while letting a trace of the amusement I feel slip into my voice, mostly because it'll make Kaji feel better to hear it. My onetime mentor has enough to worry about as it is and these days I can take care of myself. He snorts at my reply.  
  
"You and I both know that Asuka will never change. Try explaining that to Hyuuga though."  
  
Kaji pauses, before adding reflectively "sometimes I think he worries too much about details to be Ops Commander."  
  
I instinctively give a slight shake of my head at this.  
  
"Hyuuga has his own way of doing things. He's methodical, which I know bugs you because it's not your style, but considering the way we have to fight these days I think it's a good thing."  
  
Although I'm not looking at him I can still feel his eyes on me, wondering, appraising. Four years is plenty of time for a person to change and for others to get used to that change, yet there are still times when the people that have known me the longest look at me askance. Usually it's Misato or Touji, though there are still times when Kaji seems surprised too. Like now.  
  
  
  
He can probably tell I'm looking at him. Probably knows why too. I always thought he had potential but there's a difference between knowing something is possible and dealing with the reality of it. Calling him boss is supposed to be a bit of a joke, since there are times when he does technically outrank me and yet, it almost seems appropriate to call him that. Small wonder his father worked so hard to grind him down. If he'd been like this from the beginning, well, who knows?  
  
"Time we were going, huh Kaji?"  
  
He turns to look at me and smiles as he speaks, a smile that'd probably scare the bejesus out of most NERV personnel. It's open, honest and friendly; an expression that even his friends rarely see on his face anymore. He's a stronger person now, but in some ways he has a lot more responsibility than before and I know it wears on him. So a lot of people find him aloof, a little strange perhaps. The people who know him can tell it bothers him even though he never talks about it.  
  
"Kaji?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He frowns at me for a second before his expression clears.  
  
"You faded out for a second there Kaji. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just got a lot on my mind." He simply nods in response.  
  
"Come on Kaji, we should probably be getting back" his voice lightening a little as he continues "and I bet Misato wants to see you too. It's not smart to keep her waiting."  
  
I smile back at Shinji and join him in heading over to the jeep.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: It may not make a lot of sense now, but if I decide to continue with this I'll be able to put it all in context. It's a divergent timeline/AU deal starting around ep 24. Interested?  
  
*Angel Hatching Early Warning System 


End file.
